Hate
by Halma
Summary: "Il se prit la tête dans les mains, laissant ses ongles glisser sur son front. La douleur de sa chair s'effritant  lentement était agréable. Une image furtive derrière ses paupières closes. Deux corps, enlacés, emboités, entêtés."   Drabble


_Titre_ : Hate

_Auteur_ : ChocolateShadow

_Pairing_ : Heu … Pas de pairing … Enfin si, Charles/Erik, mais vraiment très suggéré

_Rating_ : K+

_Résumé_ : «Il se prit la tête dans les mains, laissant ses ongles glisser sur son front. La douleur de sa chair s'effritant lentement était agréable. . Une image furtive derrière ses paupières closes. Deux corps, enlacés, emboités, entêtés. » (Vous noterez que mes résumés sont toujours aussi nuls …)

_Disclaimer_ : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Marvel et à celui qui a eu la brillante idée de faire ce film.

_Note_ : Me revoilà après une loongue absence, mais disons que je n'arrivais plus à écrire sur ce pairing. Et d'ailleurs, ce drabble me satisfait pas vraiment, j'ai l'impression d'être à côté de la plaque. Mais bon, j'attends de savoir ce que vous en pensez (ceci est un message subliminal pour vous dire que je prend les reviews … héhé). Voilà, j'espère ne pas trop vous déprimer avec cette … chose, qui à la base devait avoir une _happy end_. Mais c'est bien connu, je n'aime pas les _happy ends …_

Bonne lecture !

_oOoOo_

_**Hate**_

Haine.

Il se prit la tête dans les mains, laissant ses ongles glisser sur son front. La douleur de sa chair s'effritant lentement était agréable. Agréable. Une image furtive derrière ses paupières closes. Deux corps, enlacés, emboités, entêtés. Nus dans l'obscurité. Et cette même douleur, qui parcourt l'ensemble de son corps, excitante. Il se força à revenir à la réalité, sortir de ce rêve qui aujourd'hui paraissait réellement … irréel. Il se devait d'oublier le passé, vivre le présent et imaginer le futur. Un avenir qu'il s'efforçait de construire pour le bien de tous ses frères mutants. Un avenir qu'il s'efforçait de construire pour _lui_. Un avenir qui se ternissait à mesure que les jours passaient. Il soupira, cherchant au plus profond de lui la force de rouvrir les yeux.

Haine.

Elle suintait de cet endroit. Elle suintait par tous les pores de sa peau salie à la vue des bâtiments sombres qu'il voyait face à lui et qui s'étendaient jusqu'à l'horizon. Il n'avait pas le souvenir que cet endroit fût si grand. Ses poings se crispèrent d'eux même. Il résista à l'envie pressante de refermer les yeux, se cacher. Partir d'ici. Revenir avait été une mauvaise idée. Il se fit violence et resta. Avec une lenteur morbide, ses pieds se décollèrent du sol l'un après l'autre, l'emmenant entre les murs de briques noircies par le temps. Il promena son regard sur eux, cherchant une quelconque explication. Une réponse. Pourquoi ?

Il frissonna, regardant subitement vers le ciel alourdi de nuages menaçants. Il pria. _Pas de pluie …_ Il resta de longues minutes dans l'expectative, le visage levé, les lèvres serrées en un rictus douloureux. _Pas de pluie._ Comme pour lui faciliter la tâche (et c'était bien la première fois que le hasard lui facilitait la tâche), le ciel restait sec. Il reprit donc sa marche funèbre, longeant les murs de barbelés, anciennes cages humaines. Il avait eu la « chance » de ne jamais y être enfermé. Sa prison à lui avait été tout autre. Confortable, en apparence. Seulement en apparence.

Il se figea, le regard plein de haine braqué sur une cheminée qui n'avait plus fumé depuis des années. Il ferma les yeux plissa le nez. L'odeur était toujours là. Elle venait chatouiller ses narines, perfides, le faisant hoqueter. Il se plia en deux, la main sur le ventre, le souffle court. Revenir ici avait décidément été une mauvaise idée … Toutefois, il ne bougea pas. La haine qu'il ressentait face à ce passé révolu le clouait sur place. La haine pour l'homme responsable de son malheur aussi. Mais Schmidt était mort. La guerre était finie depuis longtemps, cet endroit était vide depuis longtemps. Alors pourquoi continuer à haïr ? Pourquoi était-il toujours en colère ?

Il se laissa tomber sur le sol, rouvrant les yeux pour les fixer devant lui. Il connaissait les réponses à toutes ses interrogations. Il savait que sa colère désormais tournée vers le monde entier n'était qu'un leurre pour cacher le dégout qu'il avait de lui-même. C'était lui qu'il détestait tant, pas les humains. C'était lui l'unique responsable de son malheur, lui et ses actes qui avaient causés tant de mal. Raven. Charles. Lui.

Un cri viscéral s'échappa de ses lèvres, brulant sa gorge et résonnant à ses oreilles. Toute cette colère qu'il ressentait n'était tournée que vers lui. Il avait désespérément tenté de se persuader que les humains (que Charles lui avait préféré, du moins essayait-il de s'en convaincre) étaient pires que lui. Mais il n'existait pas de monstre plus infâme que Magneto. Il ricana avec rancœur en se relevant. Magneto … Il n'était plus Erik depuis longtemps. Trop longtemps. Erik était mort en même que Charles, sur cette plage maudite.

La démarche raide, il fit demi-tour, les yeux humides tant par les larmes de détresse que par la pluie qui s'était finalement mise à tomber. Les barbelés se pliaient à son passage, se pliaient à sa volonté, grinçant en un bruit métallique caractéristique.

Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il était revenu ici. En Allemagne, dans ce camp qui lui avait pris ses parents, son innocence et, indirectement, Charles. Peut-être pour se donner le courage de poursuivre son œuvre. Défendre les mutants. Peut-être (certainement !) pas de la manière dont Charles –ce visionnaire- l'aurait voulu, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à la diplomatie avec l'_homo sapiens._ Après tout, il était bien plus facile de continuer à se mentir à soi-même. Il était bien plus facile d'haïr les humains que de reconnaitre ses erreurs.

Il était plus facile de tuer que de se tuer. Et c'était là toute la différence entre Charles et Magneto.


End file.
